2021 Vancleave, Mississippi tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = F4.jpg|image caption = the tornado as it approached Vancleave|date = May 6th, 2021|times = 3:42 P.M CDT-4:31 P.M CDT|touchdown = Northeast of St.Martin, Mississippi|winds = 215 MPH|injuries = 24|fatalities = 18|damage = $800 million|areas = Areas in and around Vancleave, Mississippi|tornado season = Tornado Outbreak of May 5-7th, 2021}} On May 6th, 2021 a large and extremely violent tornado devastated portions of Vancleave, Mississippi, killing 18 people, injuring 24 and causing $800 million in damages. Meteorological Synopsis On April 30th, the SPC noted the possibility of a severe weather outbreak on May 5th. On May 2nd, a Day 3 Enhanced Risk was issued for portions of the Ark-La-Tex region. The primary threats would be large hail and tornadoes. On May 5th a Moderate Risk of severe weather was issued for the Ark-La-Tex region. A large upper-level low, was situated in western Oklahoma. Warm, moist air from the Gulf of Mexico was also present in these areas. A long with strong upper-level shear, to go a long with moderate low-level shear and extreme amounts of instability. However, a cap held in these areas preventing storms from materializing. A rare Day 2 High Risk was issued for portions of coastal Alabama and Coastal Mississippi for May 6th. On May 6th, the SPC upgraded the tornado risked, to a nearly unprecedented 60%, this was also accompanied by a large significant tornado risk. The shear had now become more pronounced. Numerous tornadoes some which could be violent and long tracked were expected. Storm Track A supercell thunderstorm formed in the Gulf of Mexico, at 1:05 P.M CDT. It tracked northeast, and at 3:22 P.M, a Severe Thunderstorm Warning was issued for Harrison County, Mississippi. 10 minutes later, a funnel cloud was reported near Biloxi. At 3:34 P.M a tornado warning was issued for Harrison and Jackson Counties. 8 minutes later a tornado touched down in a forested area north of I-10. The tornado almost immediately reached EF2 strength, as it uprooted trees. The tornado now crossed Stroller Rd Central as it reached High-End EF2 strength, as a poorly constructed home along Antioch Rd had its roof and exterior walls destroyed. Intense ground scouring was also noted in this area. The tornado widened as it reached Low-End EF4 strength. 2 homes were leveled, including a large home that was well bolted to its foundation where a fatality occurred. The Antioch Baptist Church sustained High-End EF2 damage, as only its interior walls remained(the church was of poor construction, thus preventing a higher rating.) The tornado weakened to High-End EF3 strength, as it leveled a home that was poorly-built along Old Fort Bayou Road. The tornado entered a small forested area as it weakened briefly to EF2 strength, before strengthening to EF3 strength, as it completely obliterated a unanchored home. Numerous Mobile Homes were also destroyed, most of which were located along Stonehaven Dr. The tornado now crossed Cherokee Rose Rd at High-End EF3 strength. Numerous homes were leveled in this area,(though these homes lacked anchor bolts, thus preventing a higher rating.) Crossing Humphrey Rd, the tornado threw a vehicle 100 yards, killing the sole occupant. The tornado strengthened to EF4 strength as it leveled 2 along Pinewood Hills Rd. The tornado weakened to EF2 strength, as it tracked towards Vancleave. The tornado entered a heavily forested area as it snapped hundreds of trees at EF3 strength. A tornado emergency was now declared for Vancleave, as the tornado crossed Little Bluff Creek, and entered Vancleave. Now approaching an area in which Vancleave High School, Middle School and Lower School were located. The tornado now reached High-End EF4 strength, as a Burger Barn was nearly swept away. The tornado now reached EF5 strength as the Vancleave High School was completely swept away. The Vancleave Middle and Lower schools were partially swept away. WIP Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:BengalsFan